


Silence

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1970s, Gen, Ripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Silence

Ethan kept up a running commentary on life, talking to books, asking the house for their keys or just imploring the toaster to work. About half the time it seemed to work. Which was considerably better than most of their spells.

"You know there's a word for people who talk to themselves."

"Who says it's myself I'm talking to?"

"The total lack of reply?"

Ethan smirked mysteriously. "If you know how to listen, there's no such thing as silence."

"There's also a word for people who hear voices."

"Yes. Mystics."

Giles might have been worried about that. Ripper just laughed.


End file.
